Blog użytkownika:Verya97/Rozdział 22 - Judasz i szczury
Rozdział 22 - Judasz i szczury Przedstawienie opowiadające o zabawnych perypetiach szalonego rycerza i jego giermka właśnie się zakończyło i na placu przed katedrą rozpętała się burza oklasków. — Jak ci się podobało? — zapytał Alexander, gdy po dwóch minutach publiczność w końcu przestała bić brawa. — Było cudowne! — przyznała Anna, pozwalając sobie na szeroki uśmiech. Czuła się odrobinę lepiej, mogąc choć na chwilę oderwać się od paskudnej rzeczywistości i nie myśleć o tych wszystkich niewiarygodnych zdarzeniach ostatnich dni. Starała się postępować tak, jak doradził jej Kristoff, ale nie spodziewała się, że nieustannie zmieniające się okoliczności będą robić wszystko, by zepchnąć ją z obranej ścieżki. Aż wzdrygnęła się na samo wspomnienie ukłucia strachu, jakie towarzyszyło jej przy śniadaniu, gdy podejmowała kluczową decyzję: zostać z Elsą i strzec jej przed księciem Rubenem, czy wybrać się z Alexandrem na przedstawienie teatrzyku kukiełkowego dobrze wiedząc, że jej siostra za nic nie zgodzi się do nich dołączyć. W końcu wybrała drugą opcję. Wiedziała, że mieszkańcom pałacu mogłoby wydać się co najmniej dziwne, gdyby cały dzień spędziła przyklejona do Elsy, a nie mogła zapomnieć, że musiała zachować ostrożność wobec wszystkich. W podjęciu takiej decyzji pomogła też niewątpliwie niezapowiedziana nieobecność księcia Rubena w pałacu. Alexander nie miał pojęcia, dokąd udał się jego brat, ale ponoć miał nie wrócić do zamku przed zmrokiem. Jego nagły wyjazd przysporzył Annie kolejnych pytań. Po co tyle się natrudził, by omotać Elsę potężnym zaklęciem, skoro i tak zamierzał przebywać z dala od niej? A może tylko czekał, aż księżniczka i jej siostra się rozdzielą, i wróci do pałacu, by dokończyć to, co zaczął? Anna wierciła się więc nieustannie przez całe przedstawienie, choć za wszelką cenę, dla własnego dobra, starała się rozerwać i oczyścić umysł. Może właśnie dlatego śmiała się tak głośno za każdym razem, gdy szalony rycerz pakował się w jakieś tarapaty... Z dużego wozu, którego szerokie okno służyło za scenę, wychynął stary, niepozorny człowieczek, trzymający w rękach zwisające na sznurkach marionetki. Gdy publiczność ponownie zaczęła klaskać, wyraźnie się zmieszał, ale w jego oczach rozbłysły radosne iskierki. Natychmiast otoczyła go gromadka dzieci, które przekrzykiwały się nawzajem, najwyraźniej prosząc, by zagrał dla nich jeszcze jedną scenę. Staruszek nie dał się długo prosić i chwilę później cały plac rozbrzmiał arią dźwięcznego, głośnego śmiechu. Anna na początku nie mogła uwierzyć, że ktoś w takim wieku wymyśla przedstawienia dla dzieci, lecz przyglądając się mężczyźnie dłużej, zrozumiała, że pierwsze wrażenie było w tym przypadku niezwykle mylące; z oczu staruszka wyglądała szeroko uśmiechnięta, prawdziwie niewinna dusza dziecka. Kiedy rodzice już zdołali opanować swoje pociechy i tłum nieco się przerzedził, Anna natychmiast podeszła do lalkarza, który już miał udać się z powrotem do swojego niewielkiego wozu, zaprzężonego w znudzonego wszystkimi i wszystkim osiołka. Mężczyzna ukłonił się nisko, choć nieco nieudolnie, gdyż wysoko urodzeni nie mieli w zwyczaju chadzać na przedstawienia obwoźnego teatrzyku. — Bienvenida, Princesa de la Risa ''— przywitał ją, uśmiechając się szeroko. Anna nic nie zrozumiała, co nieco zbiło ją z tropu, lecz natychmiast na ratunek przyszedł jej książę Alexander. — Saúl wita cię, nazywając Księżniczką Śmiechu. Staruszek, słysząc swoje imię, uśmiechnął się radośnie do Anny, nie przejmując się ani trochę niekompletnym zestawem zębów. Choć był naprawdę mikrego wzrostu, sięgał bowiem księżniczce zaledwie do ramienia, to roztaczał wokół siebie jakąś tajemniczą aurę. Jego, już nieco wyblakłe, jasnobrązowe oczy wpatrywały się w księżniczkę uważnie, zdradzając niezwykłą dla swojego wieku ostrość umysłu. — To było naprawdę piękne przedstawienie — pochwaliła go, uśmiechając się równie wdzięcznie. Książę natychmiast przetłumaczył słowa Anny, na co Saúl rozpromienił się od ucha do ucha i serdecznie podziękował. Tak bardzo zaintrygował jednak księżniczkę swoją niezwykłą osobą, że ta zapragnęła go bliżej poznać. Gdy Alexander mu to oznajmił, Saúl nie posiadał się ze szczęścia, i natychmiast zaprosił ich do swojego wozu. Saúl był samotnym wędrowcem, który zarabiał na życie jeżdżąc po całej Iberii i inscenizując przedstawienia dla dzieci z udziałem marionetek. Kiedy pokazywał je wszystkie księżniczce, Anna aż zaniemówiła z wrażenia, nie mogąc uwierzyć, że każda z nich, od maleńkiej żabki po rycerza ciężkiej jazdy, była dziełem jego rąk. Na niezwykle przyjemnej rozmowie upłynęła im ponad godzina, a gdyby nie Alexander, trwałaby ona pewnie do późnego wieczora. — Naprawdę musimy już iść? — spytała Anna, widząc, jak książę wstaje z kulawego stołka, który zaoferował mu Saúl. — Chciałbym ci jeszcze coś pokazać. — Uśmiechnął się i wyciągnął ku niej dłoń, którą ujęła z ociąganiem. Pożegnała się serdecznie z Saulem, który, gdy już uwolnił się z jej uścisku, powiedział coś bardzo szybko i zniknął w głębi wozu. — O co chodzi? — spytała Anna. — Mówi, że ofiarowałaś mu coś znacznie cenniejszego od pieniędzy – swój czas. W zamian za to, on chciałby podarować coś tobie — wyjaśnił Alexander, równie zaciekawiony. Po chwili Saúl wrócił, trzymając w ręku jedną z marionetek, która brała udział w dzisiejszym przedstawieniu, i wręczył ją księżniczce z niezgrabnym ukłonem. Anna z wdzięcznością przyjęła kukiełkę krępego, szarego osiołka, i już miała opuścić wóz, gdy staruszek rzucił coś do księcia po iberyjsku z szerokim uśmiechem. Alexander zatrzymał się gwałtownie na te słowa, lecz nie odpowiedział od razu, na pół zaskoczony i zmieszany. — Co ci powiedział? — spytała natychmiast Anna, gdy już zagłębili się w odchodzącą od placu ulicę. — Nic takiego. Powiedział, że pozostanie w Valencii jeszcze tydzień, w razie gdybyś chciała go odwiedzić — odparł z nieodłącznym uśmiechem Alexander, ale księżniczka dostrzegła w jego oczach gonitwę myśli, które na szybko i bardzo grubymi nićmi uszyły to wyjaśnienie. Plakaty zapowiadające tygodniowy pobyt lalkarza Saula w Valencii wisiały bowiem na ścianie co drugiego budynku, przylegającego do placu przed katedrą. — Przemiły człowiek — skonstatowała po kilku sekundach niezręcznej ciszy, nie chcąc naciskać na księcia. — Słucham? Ach, tak, to prawda — przyznał niemrawo Alexander, jakby głos Anny przywrócił go do rzeczywistości. — Często tu bywa, a ludzie uwielbiają go za jego talent i dobre serce, choć nikt tak do końca nie wie, skąd się wziął. Teraz jednak chcę ci coś pokazać. — Zwinnie zmienił temat, skręcając ku głównej ulicy i przepuszczając księżniczkę przodem. Annie niemal zakręciło się w głowie. Nie miała pojęcia, że od rana w Valencii trwał dzień targowy, bo Alexander specjalnie zaprowadził ją na przedstawienie bocznymi uliczkami, a teraz uśmiechał się szeroko, widząc, że niespodzianka się udała. Popołudniowe słońce przepędziło kobierce drobnych obłoczków i świeciło z pełną mocą, śmiejąc się do mieszkańców i zaglądając ciekawsko pomiędzy stragany. Ich właściciele za wszelką cenę starali się je jak najlepiej osłonić przed promieniami, oferując stroniącym od upału klientom najlepszego sprzymierzeńca interesu w Iberii – cień. Anna nie wiedziała na czym skupić wzrok, gdyż absolutnie wszystko wydawało się warte choćby sekundy uwagi. Szerokie kramy rozstawione wzdłuż drogi zdawały się tworzyć własne, malutkie miasteczka, gdzie królami byli handlarze, za poddanych mający wonne przyprawy, pachnące olejki, bele najdelikatniejszych materiałów, kamienie szlachetne, egzotyczne owoce, słodko ćwierkające ptaszki w klatkach, a nawet śmiercionośną broń. Księżniczka pierwszy raz od dawna obdarzyła roześmianego Alexandra uśmiechem tak przyjaznym, jak dawniej. Bardzo lubiła w nim zdolność czerpania radości z małych rzeczy i nie mogła dłużej chować do niego urazy, zwłaszcza że on ani razu nie wyrzucił jej zdradzenia siostrze niewygodnych szczegółów z ich rozmowy podczas pierwszego tańca powitalnej uczty. Pomimo paru okropnych cech charakteru, jakie zaprezentował w pełnej krasie w ciągu ostatnich dni, nie można było mu odmówić, że konsekwentnie zapierał się samego siebie i odrzucał te głosy, które z obłudną troską radziły mu zaakceptować swoje wady. Przy śniadaniu nie próbował już drażnić Elsy, co więcej, cały czas jej usługiwał, co było jednym z rzadko stosowanych rodzajów przeprosin, gdyż dawało jasno do zrozumienia, że książę brał wobec wszystkich całą winę na siebie. Ona i Alexander mieli w tej materii ze sobą dużo wspólnego; potrafili siać wiatr swoimi rozszalałymi emocjami, a jednocześnie byli na tyle odważni i rozsądni, by dobrowolnie przyjąć na siebie uderzenie burzy. Anna od zawsze uważała, że każdy zasługuje na drugą szansę, dlatego nie potrafiła patrzeć na księcia jedynie z perspektywy jego miłosnych podbojów, a dzięki jego uporze w walce ze słabościami, przed jej oczami znów jawił się obraz Alexandra energicznego i przyjacielskiego. Takiego, jakim go poznała. Anna wzięła księcia za rękę i, zanim ten zdążył powiedzieć choćby słowo, wciągnęła go w barwny chaos kramów. Wartownicy usilnie próbowali nadążyć za nimi, co w tym tłumie wymagało nie lada zwinności, zwłaszcza że księżniczka ani na chwilę nie zatrzymywała się w jednym miejscu dłużej niż dziesięć sekund. — Popatrz! — zakrzyknęła, dostrzegając stragan, na którym leżało tak wiele złotej i srebrnej biżuterii, że zdawał się on błyszczeć niczym drugie słońce. Z szeroko otwartymi oczami oglądała misternie grawerowane, ciężkie bransolety, wisiorki o oczkach tak drobnych, że zdawały się być niestworzone ludzką ręką, pierścienie i sygnety, których kamienie mogły swą urodą wręcz więzić spojrzenia. — Spójrz na to! — Anna złapała jeden ze srebrnych naszyjników, na którym wisiał okrągły szmaragd, opleciony misterną, srebrną plątaniną na kształt winorośli, i pokazała go księciu. On jednak zupełnie zignorował latający mu przed oczami wisiorek, gdyż jedyną rzeczą, na jakiej skupiały się jego oczy, była jej twarz. Nie było to jednak zwykłe spojrzenie, do jakiego się przyzwyczaiła – jakby byli wspólnikami w szykowaniu psoty stulecia. Anna pierwszy raz w życiu poczuła jak to jest, kiedy ktoś próbuje roztopić jej duszę. Zaskoczenie rozkwitło na jej twarzy, gdyż nigdy nie spodziewała się dostrzec czegoś tak jednoznacznie pachnącego miłością w oczach Alexandra. Po chwili zorientowała się, że jego dłoń cały czas ściska jej palce i odruchowo spojrzała na ten pełen kontrastu uścisk, zastanawiając się, co też on znaczy dla księcia. Kiedy jednak znów zwróciła oczy ku jego twarzy, jej wyraz znów stał się taki jak wcześniej, jakby pociągające za sznurki serce księcia zostało gwałtownie odepchnięte przez rozum. — Jest piękny. Pasuje do ciebie — przyznał z uśmiechem, który swą urodą potrafił odwrócić uwagę od absolutnie wszystkiego. Anna nie dała mu się do końca zwieść, choć zaczęła się zastanawiać czy być może nie zinterpretowała jego intencji zbyt pochopnie. Książę puścił jej dłoń i wziął od niej wisiorek, jakby nic się nie stało. Nim zdążyła zaoponować, zwyczajnie go kupił. — Przyjmij go jako prezent ode mnie — poprosił, rozpinając zapięcie wisiorka. Księżniczka wahała się przez chwilę, lecz w końcu osądziła, że musiała się pomylić. Odwróciła się plecami do księcia, zbierając warkocze w dłoń. Alexander delikatnie zapiął wisiorek na jej szyi, niemal natychmiast uciekając z dłońmi. Chłód kamienia kontrastował jednak z dziwnym ogniem w miejscach, gdzie jego palce dotknęły jej skóry. Szybko ponownie stanęła z nim twarzą w twarz, ale on patrzył już w kierunku kolejnych kramów. Anna ponownie zagłębiła się w ich skarby, zapominając zupełnie o tym dziwnym incydencie. Spróbowała wielu owoców, których nazw nie potrafiła nawet wymówić, wsłuchała się dogłębnie w ćwierkanie kanarków, a od ogromu cudownych zapachów perfum do teraz kręciło jej się w głowie. — Widziałeś tego handlarza, któremu uciekła papuga? Mało brakowało, a sam uniósłby się powietrze, by ją złapać! A pamiętasz Helleńczyka sprzedającego broń? Te miecze były pewnie większe od niego! Gdy już wracali, Anna nie przestawała komentować zabawnych zdarzeń dzisiejszego dnia, zupełnie jakby Alexander był kronikarzem, który miał za zadanie to wszystko spisać. Książę był jednak pogrążony głęboko we własnych myślach, co Anna zauważyła dopiero gdy nie odpowiedział na jej pytanie. — Co się dzieje? — spytała, nieco zaskoczona, że jej nie słuchał, bo zwykle nie ustępował jej w ilości wypowiadanych słów. Książę nie odpowiedział od razu. Objął wzrokiem płaskie dachy pobliskich wysokich bielonych wapnem budynków i uśmiechnął się delikatnie. — Jestem po prostu zmęczony, ale mam jeszcze jeden pomysł — powiedział, wyciągając dłoń w kierunku Anny. Jak można było nie zaufać temu szerokiemu uśmiechowi? Księżniczka już w zasadzie nie pamiętała o tym niesamowicie intensywnym spojrzeniu spod straganu z biżuterią i nie wahając się, ujęła jego dłoń. — Podążaj za mną — poprosił, po czym nagle skręcił w boczną uliczkę. Przez kilkaset metrów pewnie kluczył w ich labiryncie, nim przekroczył próg jednego, jak się okazało, pustego domu. Anna obejrzała się za siebie. Nie dostrzegła wartowników, którzy po raz kolejny ich zgubili, choć obaj byli Iberyjczykami, znającymi te ulice jak własną kieszeń. Księżniczka zachodziła w głowę na jaki szalony pomysł wpadł tym razem Alexander, lecz nim zdążyła spytać, znaleźli się na pustym, zalanym słońcem dachu. Anna, po raz kolejny tego dnia, zaniemówiła z wrażenia. Przed nią rozpościerał się widok na cały port i wschodnią część miasta, które w blasku słońca, przybierającego już chmury w królewską czerwień, wyglądało naprawdę porywająco. Uliczki wypełnione ludźmi przywodziły na myśl arterie, a pałac – bijące zdrowo serce. Porównując ten widok do panoramy Arendelle, pomyślała, że naprawdę znajduje się w innym, choć równie pięknym świecie. Nawet nie zwróciła uwagi, że Alexander znów nie puścił jej dłoni. Spojrzała na niego, by posłać mu wdzięczny uśmiech w podzięce za to, że ją tu zaprowadził, i, ku jej zaskoczeniu, ponownie dostrzegła w jego oczach coś, czego zobaczyć nie chciała. Tym razem chciał to ukryć pod warstwą przyjacielskiej rezolutności, ale to przebranie jedynie straciło całą swoją poprzednią wiarygodność, nie zdoławszy ani trochę skryć rozrastającego się płomienia. — Alexander? — Nagle poczuła się bardzo nieswojo w jego towarzystwie. — Saúl wcale nie powiedział mi, że będzie tutaj przez najbliższy tydzień. Anna nie odpowiedziała. Była zbyt zmęczona i zdezorientowana, by tak szybko łączyć śliskie elementy tej pokręconej układanki. Nagle zapragnęła jak najszybciej znaleźć się w pałacu, przy boku Elsy, o której przez kilka ostatnich godzin nie pomyślała ani razu. — Powiedział, że byłabyś idealną księżną Iberii u mojego boku. Dopiero wtedy zdałem sobie sprawę, że przecież wiedziałem to od dawna — wyznał, nie starając się już powstrzymać dwóch błękitnych ognisk swoich oczu. — Słucham?! — wykrzyknęła Anna, cofając się o krok. — Chcesz powiedzieć, że od początku... Nie zdążyła dokończyć. Za późno przekonała się, że gdy była mowa o uczuciach, Iberyjczycy woleli szybko przechodzić od słów do czynów. Nim zdołała zareagować, rozpalona pieczęć ust księcia wpiła się w jej rozchylone ze zdziwienia wargi, kłując nieprzyjemnie kasztanowym zarostem podbródek i policzki. — Jakiż ja byłem głupi, że nie postawiłem się matce, która upierała się przy Elsie! A przecież to ty od pierwszego dnia stałaś się moją bratnią duszą, ty tańczyłaś ze mną, ty siedziałaś u mego boku, ty emanowałaś ciepłem i zrozumieniem — zawiesił głos, jakby chciał dodać „a nie twoja siostra”, ale po minie Anny wywnioskował, że lepiej tego nie robić. — Proszę, powiedz, że wspomniałaś Elsie o moich małych przygodach tylko po to, by mieć mnie dla siebie… Anna zrozumiała, że czekała o wiele za długo. Gwałtownie odepchnęła Alexandra, jednocześnie cofając się poza zasięg jego rąk i z wielkim trudem powstrzymując się przed wymierzeniem mu policzka. — Ty Judaszu! Tacy jak ty nie zasługują na drugą szansę! — Złość i poczucie osobliwej zdrady tak w niej buzowały, że nie potrafiła znaleźć wystarczająco brzydkich słów, jakimi w tej chwili chciałaby obrzucić księcia, który do tej pory był jedyną osobą z iberyjskiej rodziny królewskiej, jakiej o nic nie podejrzewała. Teraz już doskonale rozumiała ukryty cel przeprosin Elsy, zakup drogiego naszyjnika i to, że ani razu nie nazwał ją donosicielką. — I dla ciebie – KRÓLOWA ELSA! — wrzasnęła mu prosto w twarz i nie czekając, aż Alexander otrząśnie się z szoku, zwyczajnie odwróciła się i zbiegła po schodach na ulicę, nie zwracając uwagi na wołające za nią przeprosiny. Zupełnie nie przejmując się czy wartownicy w końcu ją znajdą, szybkim krokiem udała się do pałacu, powstrzymując wzbierające w jej oczach łzy. Czuła się naprawdę podle, choć przecież wiedziała, że nie ona tu zawiniła. A może jednak? Przecież pozwalała mu trzymać się za rękę, założyć naszyjnik, nie przeszkadzało jej, że wciąż na nią patrzy. Z drugiej strony myślała jednak, że Alexander interpretuje te gesty tak samo jak ona – jako oznaki przyjaźni i zgody. Na samą myśl, że przez swoją nieuwagę mogła zachęcić go do pocałunku, wzrastała w niej przemożna chęć kopnięcia pierwszej rzeczy, jaką zobaczy na swojej drodze. Nie miała pojęcia jak wytłumaczy to zdarzenie Kristoffowi, bo wiedziała, że nie będzie mogła utrzymywać tego przed nim w tajemnicy. Czar prysł. Mimo całej swojej magii i niezwykłości, Iberia stawała się dla Anny coraz bardziej uciążliwym przekleństwem. Żałowała każdego swojego uśmiechu, zachwytu czy dreszczu podniecenia, jakie wywołał w niej dzisiejszy dzień. Miała przecież wrócić do pałacu zaraz po przedstawieniu, tymczasem opuściła bezbronną Elsę dla chwili rozrywki, wmawiając sobie, że bardzo jej potrzebuje, a która przez jeden pocałunek stała się jedynie gorzkim pomnikiem jej egoizmu i naiwności. Cichaczem przemknęła przez pałacowe korytarze, chcąc jak najszybciej schronić się przed księciem, który z pewnością już podążał jej śladem. Wiedziała, gdzie na pewno nie odważy się jej szukać, lecz nim wpadła do komnaty Elsy, zorientowała się, że jej siostra od razu odkryje, że coś jest nie tak. Odkąd wybudziła się z różanego snu, zachowywała się tak naturalnie, że gdyby Anna przez przypadek nie odkryła wcześniej prawdy, z pewnością również dałaby się nabrać. Całe ciało Anny było teraz jedną wielką paniką. Co niby jej powie? „Właśnie pocałował mnie przystojny książę Iberii, lecz ja uciekłam, ponieważ kocham prostego handlarza lodu, o czym jeszcze ci nie powiedziałam, bo nie wiedziałam, jak na to zareagujesz”? Niemal parsknęła desperackim śmiechem i zdjęła dłoń z klamki. Zajrzała jedynie do środka przez dziurkę od klucza, by upewnić się, że jej siostra jest cała i zdrowa, po czym pomknęła ile sił do biblioteki i zabarykadowała się w jej najciemniejszym kącie. Ostatnio tak samotna czuła się, gdy przemierzała puste, mroczne korytarze pałacu w Arendelle po powrocie z pogrzebu rodziców. Słońce powoli przechadzało się po nieboskłonie i obdarowywało całe miasto swoją życiodajną siłą, jakby wiedziało, że za kilka dni miał rozpocząć się wrzesień, miesiąc, w którym musiało abdykować na rzecz Księżyca. Anna obserwowała je z zazdrością, bardzo mocno pragnąc znaleźć się równie daleko od Ziemi i wszystkich problemów. Po zachodzie słońca potarła dłońmi zmęczoną twarz i cicho wyszła z biblioteki, by zaczerpnąć świeżego powietrza, które z pewnością orzeźwiłoby jej myśli, nieprzywykłe do wyrzutów i użalania się nad sobą. Choć było już późno, wciąż przemykała ostrożnie korytarzami, w razie gdyby Alexander jeszcze nie przestał jej szukać. Nie natknęła się jednak na nikogo i bez przeszkód dotarła do wrót, wychodzących na główny dziedziniec. Opierająca się o brzeg fontanny postać natychmiast zwróciła na nią uwagę. W tym słabym świetle Anna rozpoznała ją dopiero po chwili, lecz zamiast radośnie do niej podbiec, jakaś nagła, przeklęta myśl nakazała jej się zatrzymać. Kristoff. Nawet z takiej odległości dostrzegła, jak jego twarz tężeje w wyrazie, który jeszcze przed chwilą musiały podsycać ogniem i wykuwać zupełnie sprzeczne myśli. Te jednak, które w końcu wygrały, pozostawiły po sobie twór, który ani trochę nie spodobał się Annie. Och, dlaczego się zatrzymała! Przez długą chwilę trwali tak, nakryci własnymi myślami. W szóstym zmyśle księżniczki królowała niezachwiana pewność, że Kristoff o wszystkim jakoś się dowiedział, a jej nagłe powstrzymanie się przed bliskością musiało potwierdzić jego najgorsze obawy. Anna miała jednak na dziś dość komplikacji i, choć zupełnie nie przygotowała się na tę rozmowę, odważnie ruszyła na spotkanie z Kristoffem, uważnie obserwującym każdy jej krok. Gdy stanęła naprzeciwko niego, po wędrówce, która zdawała się trwać wieczność, zdobyła się jedynie na krótki, ale najzupełniej szczery uśmiech, zupełnie jakby chciała nim rozświetlić ściągniętą twarz ukochanego. — Strażnicy, którzy byli dziś z tobą i Alexandrem w mieście do teraz śmieją z księcia. Mówią, że tym razem jego niesamowity, gorący urok nie zadziałał na księżniczkę zimnej północy — rzucił Kristoff bez zbędnych wstępów, powoli cedząc słowa między zaciśniętymi zębami. — Powiedz mi, proszę, co się wydarzyło — poprosił, bardzo starając się, by zabrzmiało to jak prośba. Anna nieco odetchnęła, widząc, że złość Kristoffa nie jest wymierzona w nią, ale i tak czuła ogromny niepokój, czy aby po tym, co usłyszy, nie obdarzy jej podobnym lodowatym spojrzeniem. — Jak wiesz, Alexander jest niezwykle… ekspresyjnym człowiekiem — zaczęła Anna, ostrożnie dobierając słowa — podobnie jak ja. Lubiłam z nim rozmawiać i śmiać się, przez ten czas stał się moim przyjacielem, pomimo tego, co wydarzyło się między nim a Elsą. Postanowiłam dać mu drugą szansę. Kristoff, słysząc te słowa, zacisnął pięści i spuścił głowę, jakby zaraz miał usłyszeć wyrok, skazujący go na samotność. Reputacja księcia Alexandra, o jakiej dowiedział się przecież właśnie od Anny, nawiedzała jego umysł okropnymi wyobrażeniami. — Stał się przyjacielem i nikim więcej — zapewniła ciepło księżniczka, delikatnie ujmując jego ogromne dłonie i podchodząc na tyle blisko, by odszukać wzrokiem jego utkwione w ziemi spojrzenie. Przez jedną straszną chwilę obawiała się, że odtrąci jej dotyk i odwróci głowę, lecz po chwili Kristoff rozluźnił pięści i odetchnął, jakby zrzucił z piersi ogromną bryłę lodu. Anna pozwoliła sobie na delikatne westchnienie ulgi, ale musiała jeszcze przebrnąć przez ostatnią przeszkodę, jeśli chciała pozostać wobec niego w zupełnej szczerości. — Posłuchaj mnie teraz uważnie — poprosiła, patrząc mu uważnie w oczy. — Zawsze słucham — odpowiedział, w końcu zdobywając się na lekki uśmiech. Mocniej ścisnęła dłonie Kristoffa, widząc niepokój w jego oczach. Musiała mu jednak opowiedzieć wszystko ze szczegółami; gdyby coś zataiła, nie mogłaby już więcej spojrzeć na siebie w lustrze. Wszystkie nieprzyjemne wspomnienia uderzyły w nią ze zdwojoną mocą, a niemal czytające w jej myślach spojrzenie Kristoffa również zwielokrotniało obawy o to, co się stanie, gdy skończy mówić. Mama mówiła jej nieraz, że z mówieniem bolesnej prawdy jest jak z wypuszczaniem na wolność jadowitego węża: jego właściciel nie musi bać się ukąszenia, ale czuje niepomiernie większy strach, że druga osoba ucieknie i więcej nie wróci – a lęk był tym większy, im wąż bardziej jadowity. Anna przekonała się teraz, że Idun miała całkowitą rację, gdy zorientowała się, że trzęsła się ze strachu tym mocniej, im bliżej była końca historii. Miała też jednak świadomość, że kłamstwo na pewno skazywałoby ją na utratę Kristoffa, a ta myśl była najbardziej przerażająca ze wszystkich. — Gdy już mieliśmy wracać do pałacu, nagle zmienił kierunek, prowadząc mnie w wąskie uliczki, a potem na dach jednego z budynków. Widok stamtąd był niesamowity, mogłam objąć wzrokiem prawie ćwierć miasta. Myślałam, że zaprowadził mnie tam tylko z tego powodu, lecz myliłam się… Powiedział mi, że Saúl uznał, iż byłabym idealną księżną Iberii… Wyznał mi też, że już od początku uważał podobnie i nim zdążyłam cokolwiek zrobić... pocałował mnie. Mogła niemal zobaczyć, jak całe ciało Kristoffa sztywnieje z gniewu. Ciepły brąz jego oczu w ułamku sekundy pociemniał złowróżebnie i zaczął ciskać gromy. Mimo usilnych starań Anny, wyrwał dłonie z jej uścisku, po czym zaczął podwijać rękawy koszuli. — Która komnata? — zapytał pozornie spokojnym tonem. — Słucham? Dopiero po chwili dotarło do niej, co zamierza zrobić. — Kristoff, proszę, nie rób tego! To książę koronny! — jęknęła błagalnie, starając się nie podnosić głosu. — Nie zamierzam puścić mu tego płazem — odparł stanowczo, puszczając jej słowa mimo uszu, po czym ruszył w stronę schodów do pałacu. Zastąpiła mu drogę z całą stanowczością, jaką była w stanie wydobyć ze swojego smukłego ciała. Starała się przy tym wyglądać na tyle niewzruszoną, na ile pozwalały jej roztrzęsione emocje. Nie mogła pozwolić, by Kristoff pobił księcia. To przekreśliłoby szansę na pokój między Sverigią i Iberią, niechybnie zapoczątkowało konflikt Iberii z Arendelle, ściągnęło na Kristoffa bardzo poważne konsekwencje oraz do końca skomplikowało jej relacje z Elsą, której przecież nie zdążyła przeprosić. — Przesuń się. — Nie. — Zaparła się, pierwszy raz będąc tak blisko wściekłego Kristoffa, zimnego i zupełnie obcego. Poprzysięgła sobie jednak, że go nie straci. Nie dzisiaj. Nie po tym, co poczuła wczoraj w bibliotece. — Nie odwzajemniłam pocałunku, nawet nie przeszło mi to przez myśl — zapewniła, chwytając się ostatnich argumentów, gdy jej ukochany zwyczajnie ją ominął. — Wiesz o tym! Jako twoja księżniczka, nakazuję ci się zatrzymać! Nie zatrzymał się. Nawet nie zwolnił. Była pewna, że już nic nie jest w stanie zapobiec katastrofie. Wykorzystała już wszystkie argumenty… lub prawie wszystkie. Został jej bowiem jeszcze jeden, dojrzewający w jej głowie już bardzo długo. Wciąż pozostawał jednak niewypowiedziany, gdyż jego waga i charakter sprowadziłyby na Annę poważne konsekwencje, a ona wciąż nie wiedziała czy uda jej się je ponieść. Wiedziała jednak doskonale, co czuła. — Masz tu zaraz wrócić, reniferzy móżdżku, ponieważ cię kocham! Podziałało. Kristoff potknął się o pierwszy schód i porządnie stłukł sobie kolano, ale nawet nie zwrócił na to uwagi, wlepiając w Annę tak zdezorientowane spojrzenie, jakby przed chwilą spadł mu na głowę mały troll. Co jednak najważniejsze, zniknęła z niego chęć obdarcia Alexandra ze skóry. — Nie będę powtarzać — ostrzegła, ale jej stanowczy ton został gwałtownie rozbrojony przez mimowolny uśmiech. Kristoff w dwóch krokach znalazł się przy Annie, otaczając ją ramionami z taką pasją i dokładnością, z jaką przytula ktoś, kto nie chce przeoczyć ani milimetra osoby trzymanej bezpiecznie przy piersi. Anna nigdy wcześniej nie czuła większej ulgi, niż ta, która właśnie lśniła na jej policzkach diamentami łez. Już było po wszystkim, a ona z zamkniętymi oczami wsłuchiwała się w bicie jego serca – czy mogło istnieć większe szczęście? Wtedy przypomniała sobie o jeszcze jednej rzeczy, na moment odsuwając policzek od ramienia Kristoffa. Bez namysłu sięgnęła ku zapięciu pięknego naszyjnika, który kupił jej Alexander. — Nie będzie mi już potrzebny — oznajmiła z rezolutnym uśmiechem, wrzucając wisiorek do fontanny. Woda połknęła szmaragd z cichym, zdawałoby się pełnym ulgi pluskiem. — Naprawdę chciał cię kupić tą błyskotką? — zapytał z pogardą Kristoff, obserwując opadający na dno łańcuszek. — Cóż, nie mógł wiedzieć, że bardziej romantycznie byłoby wrzucić mnie na grzbiet pędzącego galopem Svena i kazać mu skoczyć nad ziejącą przepaścią. Nie zapominając o najważniejszym… — Próbie przyłożenia mu lutnią w głowę? — W głosie Kristoffa rozbrzmiała nadzieja. — Miałam na myśli stado krwiożerczych wilków, ale może to też warto rozważyć — odparła z filuternym uśmiechem Anna, obejmując dłońmi szyję Kristoffa. Nic więcej nie musiała mówić. Dotyk ukochanych ust przegnał resztki złych emocji, jak pierwsza fala przypływu jednym, łagodnym muśnięciem wygładza nierówności piasku. Kristoff całował ją tak, jakby pragnął na zawsze wymazać z pamięci jej warg barbarzyński ślad Alexandra, aż w końcu zupełnie zapomniała gdzie jest. Wiedziała tylko, że bardzo daleko od Ziemi i wszystkich problemów. Znużenie i apatia przykrytego kołdrą chmur miasta ukryła ich przed spojrzeniami, zniechęcając wartowników i służących do wyjścia na dziedziniec. W taką noc każdy potrzebował schować się w pobliżu światła przed przytłaczającą, brzydką ciemnością. Anna i Kristoff nie potrzebowali pochodni, świec, czy ognisk; mieli wystarczająco światła i ciepła w swoich oczach, by mrok bał się do nich zbliżyć choćby na krok. * Ponura, bezgwiezdna noc przybrała swoje najciemniejsze oblicze, a na niebie próżno było jeszcze wyglądać szarości brzasku. Jedynymi źródłami światła były brudne i niejednokrotnie zasnute gęstymi pajęczynami okna spelun i tawern, z których dochodziły odgłosy szaleńczego, pijackiego śmiechu, stukot opróżnianych szklanic i nieczyste dźwięki skrzypiec i gitar. Kristoff nie przejmował się jednak nimi, otoczony ze wszystkich stron przez natrętne stada własnych myśli. Kiedy tylko Anna wróciła do pałacu, nie mógł znaleźć sobie miejsca, targany na przemian wściekłością i poczuciem przejmującej pustki. Kiedy tylko usłyszał o tym, że Alexander pocałował jego ukochaną, miał ochotę rozerwać księcia na strzępy. Zwykle potrzeba było wielu starań, by wpędzić go w tak wielką złość, ale dziś w nocy wybuchła ona niczym granat, gdy rzeczywistość boleśnie dała mu do zrozumienia, że cały jego plan mógł pójść na marne dosłownie w każdej chwili. Wystarczyłoby, by ten czy inny książę zapragnął Anny mocniej i poważniej niż iberyjski infant, i księżniczka nie mogłaby już dłużej ukrywać ich związku, który przez wszystkich, może prócz Elsy, zostałby uznany za godny potępienia. Jego misterny, choć nie gwarantujący niczego plan do tej pory miał się dobrze – królowa Elsa zgodziła się, by na czas wyprawy dołączył do towarzyszących księżniczce gwardzistów. Kolejny uśmiech losu otrzymał od admirała Fredriksena, który bez zbędnych pytań i z wyraźną radością zgodził się nauczyć go walki mieczem. To właśnie dlatego codziennie znikał na kilka godzin w ciemnej ładowni ''Wodnika – chciał zrobić Annie niespodziankę, ale tak naprawdę uczył się władania bronią głównie po to, by po powrocie z Iberii móc prosić królową o nominowanie go królewskim strażnikiem na stałe. Gwardzista, choć wciąż za nisko by spojrzeć na księżniczkę, był jednak już kimś lepszym od stojącego niemal najniżej w społecznej hierarchii handlarza lodem. Tymczasem błądził po uliczkach Valencii, czując na karku zimny oddech nieznanej przyszłości, która mogła zdeptać jego plany bez mrugnięcia okiem. Pogrążony w myślach nawet nie zwracał uwagi dokąd idzie, aż w końcu trafił do dzielnicy, którą tak piękne, bogate miasto z pewnością nie mogło się chlubić. Uliczki z ubitej ziemi były wąskie i kręte, a niejednokrotnie środkiem każdej z nich płynęły nieczystości zmieszane z odpadkami, które przyciągały setki wyliniałych szczurów. Te odrażające gryzonie znajdowały schronienie w ubytkach zniszczonych budynków, tworząc w nich swoje małe miasto w mieście. W ciemnościach Kristoff co chwila czuł, jak coś o drobnych łapkach szybko przebiega mu po wysokim bucie. Ciemne przesmyki zapewne skrywały w sobie niejedną krwawą tajemnicę oraz dawały schronienie tym, którzy nie chcieli, by ich dostrzeżono. Próżno było szukać tu choćby kropli piękna kwitnącego kilka kilometrów stąd. Wszystkie budynki poza karczmami zdawały się być całkowicie wymarłe, choć przecież Iberyjczycy, co Kristoff zdążył już zauważyć, nigdy nie kładli się spać z kurami. Zdawało mu się, że ta część miasta służyła jedynie jako przystanek dla żeglarzy o niejasnym statusie i schronienie dla typów spod ciemnej gwiazdy, szukających kryjówki lub ofiary wśród labiryntu ścieżek. Jedynymi stałymi mieszkańcami były tu szczury. Kristoffowi włosy stawały na karku za każdym razem, gdy przemierzał skrzyżowanie lub omijał podejrzane załomy, i ani razu nie zdjął dłoni z rękojeści miecza, choć tłumaczył sobie, że nic nie powinno mu grozić - złote godło Arendelle na jego piersi było widoczne z daleka, by dać do myślenia każdym nieżyczliwym oczom śledzącym go w mroku; w trosce o dobre imię Iberii i powodzenie rozmów dyplomatycznych, królowa Mercedes wydobyłaby i spod ziemi tego, kto ośmieliłby się zaatakować świtę władczyni Arendelle. Wiedział też, że iberyjscy wartownicy podwoili patrole w całym mieście, nawet tutaj, gdzie ulice same w sobie zdawały się trzymać stronę bezprawia. A jeśli kogoś nie zniechęciłaby ani wizja kary śmierci, ani umięśniona sylwetka Kristoffa, świeżo upieczony gwardzista mógłby w każdej chwili zaprezentować nowo nabyte umiejętności walki mieczem i ulżyć własnej frustracji. Sądził już, że będzie to praktycznie nieuniknione, gdyż uliczka nagle rozszerzyła się niemal trzykrotnie, a przed sobą dostrzegł dwóch postawnych, uzbrojonych mężczyzn. Gdy jednak zbliżyli się na odległość dwóch metrów, Kristoff zrozumiał, że byli zbyt pijani, by choćby zwrócić na niego uwagę. Zataczając się i łapiąc ułamki równowagi o siebie nawzajem, parli dziarsko naprzód, mamrocząc po iberyjsku pod gęstymi wąsiskami. Kristoff na wszelki wypadek odprowadził ich wzrokiem i nie puścił rękojeści miecza, dopóki nie zniknęli za zakrętem. Po chwili jednak zrozumiał, że trafił do czegoś w rodzaju przedsionka osobliwej osi, wokół której kręciła się ta podejrzana dzielnica, gdyż budynki stawały się coraz wyższe, a karczmy jaśniejsze i głośniejsze. Nie znaczyło to jednak wcale, że były bardziej zadbane i bezpieczniejsze – wręcz przeciwnie, odpychały jeszcze bardziej niż te obskurne, które mijał kilka minut wcześniej. Dawno temu, gdy Valencia była jeszcze jedynie ułamkiem swojej obecnej świetności, miejsce to musiało być zapewne czymś w rodzaju niewielkiego rynku; niezliczone uliczki, bliźniacze do tej, którą przybył tu Kristoff, miały w nim swoje ujście i, podobnie niczym rzeczki wlewają wszystko, co zebrały po drodze, do morza, tak plac ten wydawał się miejscem, gdzie mieszkało wszystkie siedem grzechów głównych. I szczury. Plac ten nie miał regularnego kształtu, by można było nazwać go rynkiem, lub też zatracił go w przeciągu dziesiątek lat, zepchnięty na margines jakiegokolwiek znaczenia. Teraz na jego środku płonęły liczne ogniska, wokół których tłoczyli się ci, których nie było stać na nocleg w karczmie, lub nie przywykli do spania pod dachem. Wśród nich zdecydowanie dominowali przepijający wypłatę marynarze, głośno śpiewający w rytm brzdąkającej żałośnie mandoliny, która była nastrojona nie lepiej, niż struny głosowe członków tego wołającego o pomstę do nieba chóru. Choć Kristoff nie rozumiał słów, miał dziwne przeczucie, że powinien być za to wdzięczny, gdyż ich adresatkami zdawały się być rozchichotane dziewczęta, ubrane stanowczo zbyt skąpo, nawet jak na iberyjską noc. Nigdy w życiu nie spodziewałby się, że to piękne miasto mogło skrywać w sobie podobne miejsce. Był pewny, że w Arendelle nie znalazłby zakątka nawet w połowie tak zepsutego. Już wiedział, że nie postawi ani kroku dalej, desperackie myśli zapędziły go już stanowczo za daleko od pałacu. Nim jednak z powrotem skrył się w cieniu wąskiego przesmyku, nagle, tuż koło niego otwarły się drzwi jednej z tawern. Szybko skulił się za pękatą beczką na deszczówkę, czekając, aż opuszczający budynek goście oddalą się. Nie mógł jednak powstrzymać ciekawości i zerknął dyskretnie przez szparę pomiędzy ścianą a beczką. Może zastanowił go spokój, z jakim ciężkie drzwi zostały otwarte, gdyż cisza zupełnie nie pasowała do tego miejsca. Z karczmy najpierw wyszły dwie zakapturzone postacie, o identycznym wzroście i ubiorze. Kristoff aż przetarł oczy, sądząc, że to zmęczenie płata mu figle, gdyż poruszali się, jakby byli sterowani jednym umysłem, i stanęli również w tej samej pozie, w kręgu słabego światła padającego z wnętrza. Po chwili w progu pojawili się kolejni dwaj mężczyźni, tym razem zgoła różni od siebie wzrostem i posturą. Pierwszy z nich był niski i drobny, ale za pasem nosił pokaźnych rozmiarów bułat, a także kilka krótkich noży, zapewne przeznaczonych dla tych, którzy ośmieliliby się zadrwić z jego wzrostu. Twarz również skrył głęboko pod kapturem, ale Kristoff wiedział, że z pewnością nie chciałby mieć z nim do czynienia w ciemnej uliczce, ani w ogóle gdziekolwiek indziej; zdawał się być kimś, dla kogo walka była chlebem powszednim. Drugi z mężczyzn był wielki i postawny, lecz stał tyłem do Kristoffa, przez co ten nie mógł zobaczyć nic więcej, poza długim, czarnym płaszczem, otulającym szczelnie jego potężne bary. Zauważył za to, że w konwersacji brała udział jeszcze jedna osoba, która stała wewnątrz karczmy i zasłaniała bijące ze środka światło, rzucając długi cień na przeciwległy budynek. Po jego kształtach Kristoff odgadł, że była to kobieta. Rozmawiali ze sobą przyciszonymi głosami, w języku innym niż iberyjski, a muzyka, śpiewy i śmiechy dochodzące ze środka karczmy dodatkowo ich zagłuszały. Po niecałej minucie drzwi karczmy zamknęły się, a rozmówcy pożegnali się uściskiem dłoni. Niski mężczyzna z zakrzywionym mieczem zagłębił się w używającą nocy zgraję. Jego przypominający lustrzane odbicia towarzysze podążyli za nim bezszelestnie i bez słowa, niczym widma. Potężny mężczyzna został sam. Odprowadził wzrokiem kompanów, a gdy zniknęli mu z oczu, nasunął kaptur głębiej na głowę i… ruszył prosto w stronę Kristoffa. Chłopak zamarł z duszą na ramieniu, wciąż przyczajony za beczką, lecz tajemnicza postać najwyraźniej nie spodziewała się nikogo tutaj spotkać, gdyż ominęła go szybkim krokiem i zagłębiła się w labiryncie uliczek. Kristoff odczekał chwilę, po czym gdy upewnił się, że nic mu nie grozi wstał i otrzepał spodnie, chcąc jak najszybciej znaleźć się w swoim łóżku w pałacowej wartowni. Nie mógł jednak uciszyć dziwnego przeczucia, że ten ogromny mężczyzna kogoś mu przypominał. Wiedziony tą myślą, jak i nadzieją na dopasowanie kolejnego elementu do leżącej na barkach Anny układanki, podążył najciszej jak umiał za zakapturzoną sylwetką, która już niemal rozpłynęła się w ciemnościach. Tajemniczy nieznajomy poruszał się bardzo pewnie, jakby znał wszystkie te przesmyki i skróty od dziecka. Kristoff z pewnością już po kilku zakrętach zgubiłby jego trop, gdyby nie... szczury. Tak, to właśnie te ohydne gryzonie okazały się zadziwiająco pomocne, gdyż z każdej uliczki, na której pojawiał się śledzony przez niego mężczyzna, uciekały w popłochu, piszcząc wniebogłosy, zupełnie jakby groziło im z jego strony śmiertelne niebezpieczeństwo. Nim jednak zmęczony umysł Kristoffa zrozumiał, że było to co najmniej podejrzane i z całą pewnością podszyte magią, było już za późno. W tej samej chwili bowiem jeden ze szczurów napatoczył się wprost pod but Kristoffa. Chłopak instynktownie uciekł nogą i stracił równowagę, co poskutkowało niekontrolowanym, głośnym upadkiem. Śledzony mężczyzna odwrócił się gwałtownie, a Kristoff poczuł, jak serce podchodzi mu do gardła. Czym prędzej zerwał się z ziemi i ujął rękojeść miecza, gotów dobyć go w ułamku sekundy. Nieznajomy nie poruszył się jednak, ani nie wyciągnął broni, choć głowica dwuręcznego miecza wychylała się ostrzegawczo zza poły jego płaszcza. Kristoff czuł na sobie jego ciężkie, przeszywające spojrzenie, ale strach sparaliżował go na tyle, że nie mógł się ruszyć. Kilka przerażających sekund później, mężczyzna odwrócił się bez słowa i zwyczajnie poszedł dalej przed siebie, jakby nic się nie stało. Kristoff był przekonany, że właśnie wyczerpał swój roczny limit szczęścia, i nie miał zamiaru przeciągać struny. Czuł, że gdyby jeszcze raz został nakryty na byciu cieniem, zakapturzony mężczyzna na pewno nie poprzestałby na groźnym spojrzeniu. Odetchnął głęboko i ruszył w stronę pałacu, dziękując niebiosom za znakomitą orientację w terenie, która działała nawet w miejscu, gdzie wszystko wyglądało równie brzydko. Przez całą drogę powrotną wydawało mu się, że w nocnym koncercie morskiego szumu, podmuchów wiatru i odległego brzęczenia tawern, słyszy przejmujące piski przerażonych szczurów. I zastanawiał się czy jeśli kogoś bały się konie, mogły obawiać się go również one. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach